


Unusual Union

by FloraDelaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Ferrets, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, snarky Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraDelaney/pseuds/FloraDelaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from when Harry and Draco first got together. Draco is a git, Harry is a confused, Hermione is amused and Universe just hates Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

 

**Yearbook photos at Hogwarts**


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes out to his friends... not entirely of his own volition

 

 

 

 


	3. Animal magnetism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a serious talk... sort of.

 

 


	4. Newslettered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco continues to enlight


	5. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good can come out of Draco and Ginny’s bonding


	6. Party hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco should have never allowed Harry to dress… anybody, really.

 


End file.
